Penguin
by RedTheAmazing
Summary: Like a soul mate your my penguin. RenjiX OC. One- Shot Series
1. Penguin

**I honostly didn't know what came up when I wrote this, except for the fact I was listening to my romance playlist. Why? I will never know.**

**This story has an O.C. so if you don't like it then don't read it! Though i don't know why you would chose it if you didn't like, I mentioned the O.C. in the summary.**

**Anyway! On with the story/one-shot thingy... thing... **

**Just read. *walks off***

/

She laid there, silent, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, she wouldn't get up and wonder around her house, she wouldn't put her music on. She just laid there and stared the ceiling.

She knew about everything. The Soul Society, Hollows... Soul Reapers. Everything.

She remebered everything before Ichigo lost his powers. Those Soul Reapers the came time to time to help him with the hollows, how they helped him train, how they tortured him. She smiled to herself as she remebered all the times he got smacked or kicked in the face, sending him to the floor or a wall.

Tears began to form as she remebered every moment, esspecally ones of a cetain red head.

She would hang out with Ichigo and piss him off, and only him. He saved her from an attack from a hollow, and she would let him stay at her small house, if he needed to. He later 'moved' in with her.

...

_Her screams could be heard from across the hallway. She had just been stabed by a hollows claws and now Tessai and Urahara were atempting to heal her. _

_This girl was Safaia, a childhood friend of Ichigo's. Her parents died and now lives alone in a one-story house. She had been in that room screaming in agony and pain for at least an hour._

_Ichigo was trying his best to keep his cool, Rukia tried not to cring at each of her screams, and Renji was mentally beating himself up. If only he had been there earlier, she wouldn't have to deal with the pain._

_After two hours of screams, it had stop. Everyone looked up as Urahara exited the room._

_"She's gonna be fine. Give her some time to rest." everyone let out that sigh of relief that was held in there chest._

...

She felt her tears fall down the side of her face and in to her ears. She wiped them away and closed her eyes.

...

_"Safaia! Safaia, get off!" She giggled as she tackeled him to the ground. He hit the floor with her on top of him. They were face to face now. She still smilled down to him,and he just gave her a sad look. _

_"Safaia, I have to go back..." Her smile faded as she got up, she sat next to on the floor. He boosted himself up and stared at her. She looked the other way, avoiding his gaze. She knew, if she looked at him she would burst into tears. But, then again, she would have cried anyways. _

_She tried her best to hide it by standing up and heading for the kitchen. She grabed a glass and filled it with water which she gulped down. She placed the cup on the counter, her hand trembeling as she griped it tighter. She released it and slid to the ground, bitting her lower lip to keep from screaming or whimpering. _

_She hated this about her, about how emotional she could get. _

_"Faia..." That was her nickname he used for her. That name sent something up her spine she couldn't explain. _

_She looked down when he walked in. _

_"Safaia, you know it's my job, right." Now he was next to her. She nodded in response. " I promise to be back soon." She still didn't look at him. _

_"Why do you have to go?" She tried to sound strong, but her emotions got the best of her. She finally looked at him. Tears streaking down her cheeks as she confronted him. _

_"Azien." That was all he needed to say for her to understand. She wraped her arms around him as he did the same._

_"Can you stay till I'm asleep?" He smiled and nodded, while picking her up bridal style to her bedroom. _

...

She curled up in her bed and brought her blankets over her head.

After a while she lifted the blanket and looked at the digital clock on her bed side.

12:29 a.m.

She sighed and got up. Sliping on her slipers, she walked down the hallway in her black tanktop and blue lace panties. She went strait to the kitchen and made herself some hot chocolate. She sat down by the counter and took a sip. She stood there for a good half an hour before putting her cup in the sink. She walked out into the living room and laid down.

...

_Knock! knock! knock!"Coming!" She ran to the door to see the one person she didn't expect. _

_"Hey."_

_"You... Came back..." He smilled as she jumped at him. She huged him with her head pressed against his chest. "I missed you." She said. _

_"I did to..." He brought her face up, making eye contact, "I dont have much time here..." She nodded._

_"I was kinda expecting that." She smilled weakly._

_"And Ichigo lost his powers." She tought about this._

_"How about we go inside." She said, pulling him by his arm. He followed her inside as he closed they door. They talked for atleast two hours before a hell butterfly showed up. She stared and the delicate thing as it fluttered around his face and landed on his nose._

_"I understand..." He mummbled. The butterfly the flew out where it came in. _

_"You have to go?" He nodded. She hugged him again before running to her room and back holding a small black box. "Here." He took it and opened it revealing a thick, silver chain, "My grama gave it to my grapa when they got married." Her cheeks were flushed in emmbaresment, but she continued anyways, "She said; 'give it to someone you love...' and 'it's only a once in a lifetime when you find your penguin...'. " She said. _

_" What does she mean by 'find you penguin'?"_

_"Soul mate." Now she seemed uncomfortable. And to top it off, he placed his lips on hers, which took guts for any guy. He pulled away and put the chain around his neck._

_"Thank you." _

...

That was almost two years ago.

She woke up freezing cold. She got up and ran back to her room and in to her bed. She read her clock.

2:59 a.m.

She sighed and turned to her side, spreading her arms infront of her only to hit a body. She yelped and jumped out of bed. She soon got dizzy and fell to the floor, grabing the closest thing for a weapon. The body groaned and slouched upwards turning its attention torwards Safaia.

"Faia... what the hell are you doing on the floor...?" Her eyes widened. 'No one calls me by my nickname except...' She turned on the light and he squinted at the bright light. Once she got a good picture of who it was she turned off the lights and ran to him, jumping on him. " Holy crap!" He didn't have time to react as the girl laid on his chest.

"I've missed you..."

"Took you long enough." She sat up. She sat on top of him as he looked at her. "What are you wearing."

"Clothes."

"Those arn't clothes..."

"What are you embaressed... Renji?" He gave her a wolfish grin.

"Nope."

/

Well! I'm done with this one. I dont know if i should make a series of one-shots with Safaia and Renji or not so tell me whatcha think.

By the way ,these were the songs I was litening to while wirting this:

Penguin- Christina Perri

Arms- Christina Perri

Every Tear Drop Is a Waterfall- Coldplay

Major Minus- Coldplay

I Don't Love You- My Chemical Romance

The Kids From Yesterday- My Chemical Romace

Summertime- My Chemical Romance

The Ghost Of You- My Chemical Romance

I'm pretty sure there was more then that, but whatever.

Read and Review, Peeps!

-Red


	2. My Way Home Is Through You

**Hello readers! I decided to actually continue this one- shot series thing... I kept changeing it from finished to not finished... I think it was because****I was trying **_**really**_** hard to come up with something and nothing happened except for abunch off doddles of crap in my fanfic folder... **

**Anywho... I based this off that game LIMBO from XBOX LIVE. And let me tell you... ! Its got giant spiders and bear traps that will take off you head. Its all 2Dementional and Black and White. There are no sounds what-so-ever, the only thing you can hear is your heart which is beating extremly fast. **

**But anyway, on with the story! XD**

**(PS: I would recommend you listen to My Way Home Is Through You by My Chemical Romance.)**

/

Her heart was beating fast. Her feet carried her foward, towards the small candy shop. She didn't know what to expect, all she knew Renji was in some sort of coma.

He wouldn't wake up, his skin was newly scared, pale and cold, and his fingers were almost blue.

Tears threatened and a scream gurgled into a choking sob. She looked at him from head to toe.

He almost looked dead.

"He'll be fine... he can be preety stubborn..." Ichigo said from the door. Safaia turned to him.

"What happened to him?"

"An arrancar... Urahara's trying to figure out what his sword did to him." That's when Uarhara walked in, "Speak of the devil... What did you find out?"

"Limbo." Ichigo looked at him with a confused look while Safaia looked at Renji's face with wide eyes.

"Hell's boundery lines..." Was all she could say.

"Exactually! Thats what the arrancars sword did once it stabed him. Abarai has atleast a month or two to wake up on his own or he will die..."

_gonna take off all my skin_

_tear apart all of my insides_

_when they rifle in _

_Mom and Dad think you'll be saved_

_they never had the time_

_They're gonna medicate your lives_

_you were born a crime_

_we salute you in you grave_

Renji's Mind:

_Cold..._

_Dark..._

_Pain..._

_Nothings down here... Why can't I see..._

_What happened to me..._

_To the town..._

_I'm in Karakura... Right?_

_No..._

_This is a forest..._

_Am I dead...?_

_Am I in Hell...?_

_Where is everybody...?_

_Ichigo...?_

_Rukia...?_

_Ikkaku and Yumichika...?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Safaia...?_

World of the Living- Urahara's shop: Month 1 ; Day 2

Safaia hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. She refused to eat anything given to her, they tried to tell her she needs to save her strength, but she still said no.

Safaia was terified... of what might happen... of what might become of Renji

_Do you wanna hold my hand_

_could you sign this photograph_

_cause i'm your biggest fan_

_would you leave me lying here?_

Renji's Mind:

_My body feels numb..._

_But I can move, jump, and see._

_I have to keep running... _

_I have to keep moving..._

_I have to keep searching... _

_For the door out of this Hell..._

World of the Living- Urahara's shop: Month 1 ; Day 10

Safaia lost two pounds. All she dose is sit there and watch Renji while he encounters his own fears.

Renji's Mind:

_Damnit..._

_Not again... _

_Shit it's so dark..._

_Why can't I find my way out!_

_Why can't I hear her voice..._

_Who's that? _

_Safaia...?_

_SAFAIA! Hey whats wrong...?*CRUMBLES, FALLS INTO A DITCH*_

_NO!_

World of the Living- Urahara's shop: Month 1 ; Day 25

Renji kept wincing every once in awhile, and Safaia took that as a good sign. She took it as a sign that he was fighting back.

She was also eating again. Which was a good sign for the others.

But there was still another month and they had a bad feeling he wasn't going to make it.

Renji's Mind:

_Thats not supposed to happen..._

_She wasn't here was she...?_

_I don't remmember her following me...? _

_Then why is she in front of me..._

_Hanged by her neck..._

_What is this place doing to my mind!_

World of the Living- Urahara's shop: Month 2 ; Day 5

Still nothing. Ichigo offered to watch over Renji so that she could sleep but she refused any type of help.

He could tell she was broken, and he blamed Renji for that.

_Can't find my way home,  
_

_But it's through you and I know,  
_

_What I'd do just to get back in her arms,  
_

_Can't find my way home,  
_

_But it's through you and I know,  
_

_What I'd do just to get back in her arms._

Renji's Mind:

_What the fuck is going on in this place!_

_Everything is so god damn confusing!_

_Its like a puzzle..._

_Man..._

_I hate puzzles..._

World of the Living- Urahara's shop: Month 2 ; Day 18

This was really starting to worry Safaia. He wasn't moving or anything like before. His sink was a diiferent shade of pale. His lips had almost turned blue and started to crack.

"Please... Please... Please... Live..." And for the second time that month, she fell asleep crying.

_I can't find the way _

_I can't find the way _

_I can't find the way _

_I can't find the way _

_I can't find the way _

_I can't find the way _

Renji's Mind:

_Whats that humming noise...?_

"Please..."

_Safaia...?_

"Please..."

_Holy shit... SAFAIA!_

"Please..."

_Please...? Please what...?_

"Live..."

_Heh... Thats all I need to hear..._

World of the Living- Urahara's shop: Month 2 ; Day 29

His features were almost normal again, and Safaia was getting back to normal.

But there was still two more days...

And anything could happen...

_Come on angel, don't you cry  
_

_Come on angel, don't you cry  
_

_Come on angel, don't you cry  
_

_Come on angel, don't you cry _

Renji's Mind:

_How long have I been here...? _

_Forever...?_

_A day...? _

_Hey... _

_Whats that...?_

_Whoa! _

_Bright lights!_

World of the Living- Urahara's shop: Final day

Its was the last day... Urahara had a bad feeling that if he stayed in Limbo to long, something would happen.

Like a hollow or a fusion of some sort.

But Renji wasn't close to giving up.

HIs hand squezzed Safaia's small ones, she looked up and crawled on top of him.

"Renji..." She was scared, and her voice showed it.

A gasp and full force sent him bolting up right and grabing the only thing in front of him.

Safaia.

"Never again..." Was all he muttered. Safaia did her best not to cry.

I didn't work.

She broke down in front of him, not really caring anymore. Renji only smiled,happy to be in the living world.

"You've been getting thin..." He whispered, as he made circular motions on her back. She smiled.

"I blame you..."

/

**So yeah! There ya go! The next chapter to this one-shot story thing.**

**So I gotta ask... Do you think I should make a story from this? I was thinking about it but... I don't know... You tell me.**

**And don't forget to review! I really like Reviews! They make me feel all fuzzy inside!**

**-Red**


	3. I Never Told You What I Did For A Living

**I feel like this is a bit agsty... but whatever. COMPLETLY sorry for not updating; i had freaking tests and stuff...**

**But, anyway... I am updating like four different chapters... And it's almost summer! YAY! So expect some more updating.**

**So as you can see, I love My Chemical Romance, and the song that I am using is one... of there... songs... yeah...**

**I'm jsut making this akward...**

**Just read.**

**/**

_Stay out of the light  
Or the photograph that I gave you  
You can say a prayer if you need to  
Or just get in line and I'll grieve you_

Renji stared at the sight before him. Red flames went up to the night sky as everything burned.

Karakura was burned to the ground.

Many people had no homes, and others were still caught in the burning houses.

And this was all caused by a rouge Espada.

"We got to go, Renji." He looked at Ichigo, who had managed to get most of the residence out. But someone was missing…

His eyes widened.

"Where's Safaia?" Ichigo gave him a sad look.

"We couldn't find her…" Renji was furious.

"So you stopped looking for her!" Renji looked back into the flames then ran into them. He heard his friend call after him, but he ignored them.

/

_Can I meet you, alone  
Another night and I'll see you  
Another night and I'll be you  
Some other way to continue  
To hide my face_

Safaia ran through the flames. She didn't see what she was running from but it was chasing her and she knew she couldn't stay in one spot.

"_Where are you going, woman!_" The voice cackled at her, as she kept running from it.

"_There is nowhere for you to go!_" Safaia just kept running till a wall of flames was brought up in front of her.

"_You can't run, but… I'll let you hide!_" The owner of the voice came from the flames; her evil smile and cackling laugh could still be heard.

"Go." The wall of flame dispersed and she ran forward. The woman smiled and slowly followed her.

/

_Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes  
I keep a book of the names and those_

_Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go_

Renji found her small apartment, only to see it burned to ash. He looked in horror as it continued to burn. Safaia was so much smarter than to stay in a burning house. He looked down the street and ran.

He still couldn't find her, but he wasn't about to give up… Not yet…

"_You will never find her!_" He stopped at the sound of a female voice. It cackled at him and he was on alert; his hand on Zambimaru's hilt while he listened to the fire mocking him.

"_She's dead anyways._" That made him waver. He snarled and watched the dancing flames reveal the Espada that started it all.

_Touched by angels, though I fall out of grace  
I did it all so maybe I'd live this every day  
_

"Maybe you should just give up, I mean… Even if she was alive, would never find her, let alone save her. For god sakes, she's a damn human! She's weak and she can't do anything but run away from her fears!" The woman cackled as the bone on her rib cage moved to her breathes.

"Where is she?" Renji stood there with anger and hate in his eyes. She tones it down to evil little giggles

"I don't know…" She pointed to a wall of flames to her right, "Maybe, she's behind there," Then to her right, "Or there," then to the back of her, "Or there!" Her smile grew as she pointed to the wall behind Renji, "Or maybe behind there…"

_Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty babe  
It ain't the money and it sure as hell ain't just for the fame  
It's for the bodies I claim and lose  
_

Renji turned around; giving her an opening, but he expected as much to happen. He unsheathed his sword and blocked her attack.

Only to miss her next attack on the other side.

A large gash was made by her claws, and blood ran down his side and her fingers. She licked them, "You are really cute, but sadly I have to kill you…"

_Only go so far 'til you bury them  
So deep and down we go_

_Down_

_And down we go_  
_And down we go_  
_And down we go_  
_And we all fall down_

_I tried_  
_I tried_

Safaia ran though the flames, not really caring about the burns she was getting.

She had to get away from that woman and find Renji.

She continued to run from the flames until she saw two figures between the dancing reds and oranges.

"Renji!"

_And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death  
We'll love again, we'll laugh again  
And it's better off this way_

_And never again, and never again_  
_They gave us two shots to the back of the head_  
_And we're all dead now._

"Renji!" He turned his head.

"Safaia!" She came through the flames and hugged him; putting a barrier between him and the Espada.

"You're a foolish girl. You're only human, why fall in love with a Soul Reaper?" Safaia hugged Renji tighter.

"Because… I can…" She laughed at her answer.

"You're still foolish!" She launched her self forward.

_Well never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now.  
_

Safaia looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry." Renji cupped her cheeks with his hands

"Don't be…" He pecked her lips and hugged her again.

_Well I tried  
One more night  
One more night  
well I'm laughin' out, cryin' out, laughin' out loud  
I tried, well I tried, well I tried,  
'Cause I tried, but I lied  
I lied  
_

"I love you…" Tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you too…"

_I tried  
I tried  
I tried, well_

_And we'll love again, we'll laugh again_  
_We'll cry again and we'll dance again_

They felt her claws penetrate their chests. She kept them there for a minute before ripping them out; causing blood to go everywhere on the ground. They fell backwards with a thud and she scowled.

"You two make me sick… Love is such a wasteful thing…" She walked through the flames; never to be seen again

_And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed_

Renji and Safaia laid there in each other's arms while the flames died down, revealing Karakura at its worst. Ash and Burnt wood was all the surrounded them as smoke filled the air.

On both of their lips; a smile.

_And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now_

/

**Holy crap! I loved how I wrote this! XD and the song somewhat fits it…**

**I would like to thank ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess, DarkFlame Alchemist, Shima Nimada, Bonnie Fritz and Neko Hoshi Hime Okami for the favorite and/or the review!**

**I also promised three more chapters, but they're not done yet.**

**-Red**


	4. White Demon Love Song

**-_-' I really need to find better music... **

**Okay! Since I do not have much music that I can write from; I'm giving you a challenge.**

**Everyone send in your songs! I really need them... even though I have over 10,000 songs on my iTunes... all of it seems to be old crap that I forgot to delete...**

**So send in your songs! There is no limit to how may songs so... yeah...**

**You get the picture O.O*stare*... **

**:3 Enjoy!**

**.**

_White demon love song down the hall_

_White demon shadow on the road_

_Back up your mind, there is a call_

Safaia sat on the couch; reading her book, and listening to the silent rain outside the window next to her. She couldn't help but look out it to the road, but she gasped as she saw something she couldn't believe.

He walked up to her house door and knocked on it. No one answered, so he answered for her by kicking down the door. Safaia screamed as she ran up the stairs up into her room. He smirked and followed her.

She hid in the closet; of all places. He turned his head around the room; trying to find her. But he knew where she was; he just wanted some fun.

He looked under the bed and looked in the bathroom's tub. He looked at the closet and slowly walked towards it. He knew she was scared; he could feel it.

He shoved open the door, and there she was; helpless as can be. She cowered in the corner as she hid her face in her arms; her dark sapphire hair spilled over her shoulders and down near the floor. He stared at her; his body unable to move.

She was perfect in a way. Her fear made him stop; her red puffy eyes made him want to fall to his knee's. And that's what he did.

_He isn't coming after all_

_Love this time_

_She likes the way he sings_

_White demon love song's in her dreams_

He slowly got back up and looked at her one last time before leaving her home. She sat there; shaking in her fear. She looked at where was just was then at the door. She placed her hands on the wall as she got up. She walked out of the closet, and walked to her door. She used the frame of the door as support for her shaking legs. There was no one is sight. She sighed and walked back down the stairs slowly, but she stopped once she saw the red from earlier. Why was he still here? Was he going to kill her? She kept her cool and continued to walk slowly down the stairs. Once she got to the couch; she stood near the arm rest.

"Hello?" His head turned to her.

_White demon, where's your selfish kiss?_

_White demon sorrow will arrange_

_Let's not forget about the fear_

_Black invitation to this place that cannot change_

_While strangely holy, come for a rain_

She looked into his soft brown eyes, and he looked into her dark blue. They had become less puffy; which was good. He continued to stare at her.

"Um... hello?" She said again; trying to gain his attention. This time he got up and towered over her. She backed up into a wall as he looked down on her.

"What's your name?" She looked up at him; attempting to stay calm.

"S-Safaia..." He smiled a little.

"Safaia..." he turned to the front door and left her. She looked at the door as it closed.

"What...?"

_White demon, widen your heart's scope_

_White demon, who let your friends go?_

_White demon, widen your heart's scope_

_White demon, who let your friends go?_

Two years have passed and every weekend he would come and visit her. She let him in with open arms, as she taught him some of the things of the human world.

She looked at him as he looked at the book. She giggled as she opened the book to the first page, "You read it." She grabbed her book from the coffee table and began to read silently. She never asked for anything from him; not even his name. She continued to read her book until she looked up at the clock on the wall and put the book down. She walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner; like any other night. He couldn't help but follow her and watch her make the food.

"So... What do you wan tonight?" She looked at him as she opened the refrigerator. He simply shrugged.

"Anything would be fine." She smiled and brought out ingredients for a salad. Once she made the salad, she put it back in the fridge and went to the stove. She turned it onto high and she went into the freezer to get the meat, but was stopped by his movements.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his face in her neck, "Renji..." She tried to looked at him.

"Huh?" She felt him smirk into her skin.

"My name." She smiled.

"It's good to finally meet you, Renji."

_Let us be in love_

_(Let us be in love)_

_Let's do old and grey_

_(Let's do old and grey)_

_I won't make you cry_

_(I won't make you cry)_

_I will never stray_

_(I will never stray)_

_I will do my part_

_(I will do my part)_

_Let us be in love tonight_

Ten more years and they were happily married. No secrets were kept between them and they shared everything together.

But something happened the moment he got home. She wasn't there, and that worried him. He ran up the stairs only to find her on the ground; bleeding from her mouth. He ran to her and held her in his arms, "Faia? Faia, wake up." She coughed and sputtered blood onto the hardwood floor.

_White demon, widen your heart's scope_

_White demon, who let your friends go?_

_White demon, widen your heart's scope_

_White demon, who let your friends go?_

She looked up at him and smiled weakly, "Hey..." She closed her eyes for a second but opened them again when she felt him shake her gently.

"You gotta stay awake." She picked her up, but was stopped by her hand on his cheek.

"We're going to hell anyways... Why not stay..." The fire alarms started to go off and all the entrances were blocked by fire. Renji growled as he looked at the doors. His face softened as he looked at her.

"We'll be fine." He walked to their room as he laid her down on the bed. He laid next to her as the flames built up to their room. She held his hands and he did the same. He smile was bright and warm and her eye glowed with happiness.

He smiled back at her. He never knew the woman next to him could change his life. They both closed their eyes.

Soon enough, the flames engulfed them.

_(Stand it anymore, darling)_

_(Stand it)_

_(I can't stand it anymore, darling)_

_(Stand it)_

**.**

**Ugh... I feel ignored by _all_ my friends right now... *sigh* Whatever...**

**I kinda wrote this out of saddnes since my friends dad broke his neck, but didn't come out alive. They didn't even notice the punctured lung until he flat lined or something T.T**

**Rest in Peace Johnathan M. Love...**

**Now I would like to get the to meaning of the song that I used...**

**I think that this song is simply beautiful and unique, I've never heard anything quite like it.**

**For starters, I think the beginning part (white demon down the hall, shadow on the road, back up your mind there is a call) is stating that he's obviously a demon which is evil and such, and usually demons haunt people whether it in a house, or perhaps a hall, a dark road, And then its saying he isn't coming after all because he has fallen for someone. Its like his evilness is being repelled by his love or his new infatuation with who he is referring to in the song.**

**I think the next part (she likes the way he sings *and the part below it) is showing us that the girl that they're talking about loves the demon even though he is, well, a demon.**

**The next part (white demon where's your selfish kiss and the rest of that verse) is like the demon being questioned, because now that he feels love, he no longer has the urge to use her, that being his "selfish kiss". The part that says lets not forget about the fear and a black invitation to the place that cannot change makes me think that it is wrong for these 2 opposites to be in love, so they're basically gonna go to hell, and there is no turning back.**

**Lets do old and grey is my absolute favorite line in the song, its so genuine and sweet, he loves her and is willing to grow old with this woman that he loves.**

**So yah, I basically get a twisted love story vibe from this song.**

**So, Please Review...**


	5. IMPORTANT not a new chapter Sorry

Hello Readers,

I am very sorry that I haven't updated often for this story, and I will update soon, but I need your help. I need you to send in your songs, since I have no insperation what so ever...

So end me your songs over either PM or review. Any works for me :)

-RedTheAmazing


	6. Never Let Me Go

**More hard times.. **

**I wrote this for my newly deceased friend – Hanna. She killed herself on Saturday (1-5-2013).**

**So this is for you, Hanna. Hope your in a better place. **

**. . .**

_Looking up from underneath  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me  
As before I went under_

Safaia looked out the window of her room as she thought about so much. Her head hurt, and her body ached in an unkind way. She hung her head and leaned it against the window as she breathed out. Her temples throbbed and her eyes started to water. The front door opened and closed and she knew that Renji was back from the Soul Society.

He wasn't informed with Safaia's parents hatred for him. She came from a high class family where her parents choose her husband whether she liked it or not. Obviously, she hated the idea of it. She hated the idea of not being able to live, and now her parents aren't letting her live.

She had to tell him before she went crazy...

"Babe?" She raised her head and looked towards the door. Her familiar red head was standing near the door with a worried face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine... I'm just tired, love." She gave him a weak smile as he walked towards her and the window. Renji sat down next to her and she leaned up against him.

She ended up falling asleep in his arms. He brushed some hair from her clean cut face and kissed her forehead right before he picked her up to take her to bed.

_And it's peaceful in the deep  
'Cause either way you cannot breathe  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under_

Oh, and it's breaking over me  
A thousand miles out to the sea bed  
Found the place to rest my head

Safaia laid in bed as Renji exited the bathroom, "Faia, it's time to get up." She didn't move. "Faia?" he walked over to her side of the bed and he shook her shoulder, "Faia, it's time to get up. We gotta go meet Rukia and Ichigo today, remember?" no response.

"Renji?" he jumped and looked at the door. There was Safaia standing by the door frame in with a chain coming from her chest. Renji looked at her in horror.

"Safaia!? What happened?" he ran towards her as he looked at the chain on her chest, "Please tell me this is a bad joke.." her eyes watered.

"I'm so so so sorry.. Renji, I- " Renji cut her off.

"What happened?" she looked at the chain at her chest.

"My parents want to control me.." she sobbed. She covered her mouth with her hand and she let the tears fall, "They stress me out, Renji! They told me that I can't be near you at all! It's frustrating to know that my parents won't let me do my own thing! I got a note a few days ago telling me that if I don't leave, they'll take me by force!" she fell to her knees and he followed. His eyes showed worry and sorrow and sadness. He's just lost his lover.

"So you took your life?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm soo sorry! But I didn't want that!" Renji immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe Urahara can do something..." she shook her head.

"How? What will her do?" she looked up at him, "Can't you just send me to the Soul Society?" he embraced her tighter.

"If I did that then you would lose your memory of your human life... I can't lose you..."

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing over me  
And the questions I have for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

_Though the pressure's hard to take_  
_It's the only way I can escape_  
_It seems a heavy choice to make_  
_But now I am under, oh_

_And it's breaking over me_  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_  
_I found the place to rest my head_

Renji ran towards Urahara's place, hoping to find something to help Safaia. He walked into the shop and called for Urahara, "Yo, hat n' clogs! Where are ya?" Urahara peaked his head from around the corner.

"Did Safaia kick you out~?" Renji looked at him with seriousness.

"Safaia's dead." Urahara looked at Renji as if he was crazy.

"Your kidding. I just talked to her not even yesterday. How can she be dead?"

"She... killed herself..."

"And you came here to see if I can do anything." Renji nodded and he sighed, "I wish I could, Abarai." Renji looked at him with desperation.

"Damn it.." Renji looked down.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
So cold and so sweet  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
And the questions I have for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean deliver me_

_And it's over and I'm going under_  
_But I'm not giving up_  
_I'm just giving in_

_Oh, slipping underneath_  
_So cold and so swee__t_

Safaia stood next to Renji as he looked at the dark wood coffin that Safaia's body was in. Renji looked at her beautiful pale skin and her beautiful dark blue hair.

And her life was ended because of the stress her parents put on her. Rukia put a hand on his shoulder and said a few words he couldn't remember. Renji looked at Safaia who was next to him crying – most likely in guilt.

He understood though. Stress can get the better of people, and make them think a certain way. He didn't want her to leave as much as she didn't want to leave him.

But it had to be done..

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold  
And all this devotion, well, I never knew at all  
And the questions I have for a sinner released  
In the arms of the ocean deliver m__e_

Rukia looked at Safaia as she sat in front of her waiting to be sen to the Soul Society, "We'll see each other again..." Rukia smiled weakly and nodded as she pressed her swords hilt on Safaia's forehead.

"Yeah.. Of course.." Safaia disappeared and Rukia let a tear fall, "We will meet again.. I promise you this, Safaia."

_Never let me go, never let me go  
Never let me go, never let me go_

_Deliver me_

_Never let me go, never let me go_  
_Never let me go, never let me go_  
_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Deliver me_  
_Never let me go, never let me go_  
_Never let me go, never let me go_

_Deliver me_  
_Never let me go, never let me go_

_And it's over_  
_I'm going under_  
_But I'm not giving up_  
_I'm just giving in_

_Ah, slipping underneath_  
_Wooh, so cold, but so sweet_

Not to long after her death, Renji wondered the streets of the slums. He finished his work early, and usually he would make his way to the human world and to Safaia's place, but he couldn't.

"Move out of the way!" Renji looked behind him and saw a familiar blue haired woman run past him, "Leave me alone already!" Renji unsheathed Zambimaru and hit the man in the stomach with his hilt. The girl stopped running and looked at Renji.

"Do I know you...?" She looked at his red hair and his tattoo's, "You seem familiar..."

He smiled, "It's been awhile, Safaia."

She smiled back.

**. . .**

**It took me awhile to finish this chapter. It was difficult to actually listen to this song without crying. **

**But here's another chapter, my friends.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
